Marimen de la Carmen Station
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A teenage girl who ends up in a strange world after running away from her abusive family. (No Suck Luck AU)
1. Teaser Trailer

A teenage girl was walking as a black cat following her.

A teenage girl walked into the train station

Suddenly a train arrived.

"At least it couldn't get any worst"

But when the train doors opened, a ghostly green fog come out of it.

A teenage girl gulped.

They walked into the train.

The train starting riding and disappears.

Thunder crashing

Maria de la Carmen Station

New series coming soon


	2. Ep 1: Ghost Train

A teenage girl was writing a note as she was crying.

She has long messy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink and orange striped shirt, navvy blue jeans and light pink flat shoes.

Her name is Marigold.

Marigold was packing her bags and walked out of her house.

Marigold was walking as a black cat follows her.

Suddenly a train arrived and Marigold gulped.

But when Marigold and a black cat walked into a train, they hears a thunder crash.

The tracks turned into bones and a ghostly green portal opened.

Marigold thought 'Oh no no no no i end up in a ghost train'

The train ride into a ghostly green portal and disappears.

A few minutes later, the train now driving and Marigold jumped out of the train.

A black cat landed on Marigold's hair.

Marigold said "What is this place?"

A black cat began to speak with a latino accent "I think it's Maria de la Carmen station"

"Maria de la Carmen Station is a train station haunted by ghosts and-wait you can talk!?"

"Yes i can talk but are you listening to me"

Marigold walked out of the train station and her jaw dropped.

Marigold sees the ghosts and skeletons.

Marigold felt like someone tap her on the shoulder and it was a ghostly baby girl.

Marigold holds a ghostly baby girl as they walked into a mansion.

Marigold puts a ghostly baby girl in her crib.

Marigold walked into a old room and decided to redecorate it.


	3. Ep 2: Cheer up Baby

Marigold hears a ghostly baby cry.

Marigold shushed

Marigold remember the song that her father used to sing to her when she was a baby.

Marigold began to sing

~A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea~

A ghostly baby stopped crying.

~A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito

Sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella~

A ghostly baby yawned and fell asleep.

Marigold kiss a ghostly baby on the head.


	4. Ep 3: Heaven

Marigold cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft voice as she played her guitar.

~Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms,

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven~

But a black cat hears her singing.

~Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now,

You keep me comin' back for more~

A ghostly baby girl began to shake her rattle.

~Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms,

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven~

A skeleton flapper began to play a guitar

~And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

(We're in heaven)

Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,

there's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now,

Cause our love will light the way~

A skeleton began to play a jarana jaroche.

~Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms,

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven~

The skeleton children began to play the musical instruments

~And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

heaven

Now our dreams are comin' true,

Through the good times and the bad,

I'll be standin' there by you~

Everyone began to sing along

~And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven~

A black cat began to sing "We're in heaven"


End file.
